Unexpected Turn- NEW VERSION
by myra k kuran
Summary: On their Wedding day Yuki left him at the alter and ran away with. Kaname was not only heart broken but fully shattered. Recovery seemed out of the question. His best friend Takuma suggests him to take a vacation so that he can have a fresh start and move on! And he agrees! Now what happens when he encounters someone odd and in his definition retarded who teaches him living life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone i decided not to discontinue this story but still not sure which one of my OC to pick since I will be replacing Akemi. So far majority is requesting for Aiyora. mind you the character will remain the same as Akemi just the name will be changed. Also this will be an alternate universe all are human. It will be more of a romantic comedy! Kaname Kuran is a business man and Yuki his cousin plus fiance come business partner. Also the story is not mine the plot is taken from a movie. just wanted to make it clear even though i did when i started this story almost two years back. **

**There is still time to vote let me know who your favourite OC is VERONICA OR AIYORA? **

**So here is the new version Enjoy!**

Chapter-1

Finally the train started to move, giving some peace into the mind of Kaname Kuran. To be honest he didn't know where this train would take him, nor was he interested to know. He lost everything in life the beauty of living, color, happiness everything. Every single damn thing! And it all happened because of Yuki Kuran, his fiancé plus his cousin plus his business partner. Kaname Kuran not even for once imagined his life without Yuki. She was not only his love but his light, his life.

But little did he know Yuki even though in her youth was very much in love with him but as she grew her heart too changed like the seasoned. And right under his nose her heart was stolen by Zero Kiryu, one of the new recruits in their company.

And when did he find out…?

On the day of the their wedding where he waited for her at the alter but she never came instead sent her best friend Sayori Wakaba who was her maid of honour with a letter that said.

_My dearest Kaname,_

_By the time you get this letter I will far far away. I know what I have done is beyond forgiveness but still I will ask for your forgiveness. I will not try to justify my action but only tell you that I was in love and Kaname you are the one who once told me there is no right or wrong in love. I did not mean to betray you but never got the courage to even tell you. You are angry at me now but someday you will understand and maybe then you will forgive me. _

_Yours _

_Yuki_

After all Yuki's action did not only betray him but completely shattered him. At this time he doesn't even know what, purpose of living is for him now. For all he knows everything is over! Thinking about Yuki brought a sharp pain into his heart and Kaname knows well that it is something that will stay with him forever.

His entire life has turned into a mess just like his head. Nothing has been perfect for him ever since. When he is at office most of the time he is shouting at his employees, without reason firing the ones who were hired by Yuki. Due to his lack of attention business is going down. The prices' of their company shares have gone down in a matter of few days. But Kaname was least affected by it. His focuses remained with seeking revenge on Yuki and dealing with the lawsuit.

To calm him down Takuma arranged a trip for him to Vegas. At this point all Kaname needs is the positive side of bachelorhood. He even arranged some high level modals who will keep him company during his trip, giving him the best of experience.

Tonight he is supposed take his flight. All the arrangement has been made but…he just decided to disappear. All he did was took a long walk and then…

Now here he is inside this train, going somewhere, but not sure where. All he knew was that he needed a break from everything, his company business, house after all those are filed with Yuki's memories. All needs at this point is to be somewhere where no one will recognise him. A part of him only hoped even if it is temporary…he can forget it all.

"Oh thank the God for saving my record. Never in my life have I missed a train."

Even though lost in else where his ears were perfectly able to high pitched female voice shouting but she was actually speaking.

"Now I'm inside, you can let go of hand now sir." The she giggled. "I am not that beautiful am I?"

"My family always keeps on harassing me to travel in first class in Air conditioned compartment but for my personal preference I always like the passage seats by the window…but stupidly strict family goes like 'no you are a girl!' like as if I don't even know I am a girl. Huh!"

Kaname could hear the voice nearing closer by every second.

"But I always fight back, I tell them. I will travel in the passage seats. Can you believe it…? They treat me like I'm still a child. They totally forgot I turned eighteen last month. Even the foolish old man sitting at the reservation desk drives me crazy, always trying not to give me the window seats. I mean why act so worried that too in this train…it's like my second home."

"Sir is this seat your!?" Kaname heard the voice, he could tell it was that girl but he didn't even turn his head to take a look at her.

"Sir…sir…mister…can you please show me your ticket?" this time the girl bent down to his level to get his attention but he still didn't bother to look up.

"SIR THIS IS MY SEAT!" the girl said almost shouting and showing him her ticket. Kaname still paid no attention.

"See this is my ticket!" she said danced the ticket paper before his eyes so that he could at least see it.

"Listen here boss man. You're sitting on my seat." This time she shook him by the shoulders

This time upon their contact Kaname raised his head to see a girl of what 17 to 18 standing in front of him with ticket on her hand.

She had long dark hair that almost touched her hips and marble like green eyes with heart shaped face.

The movement of hand brought him out of the trance. He saw the girl moving her hand back and forth in order to gain his attention. "Sir…can you hear me?." without a word Kaname took the seat opposite of hers.

His mind was always drifting back and forth to all the things he had in his mind. But something was getting on his nerves. Yes it was this girl. Kaname paid no attention but the girl did not even stop speaking ever since she got here, she wasn't even silent for a second. It was like she was talking to the air but was least bothered by it…She was getting into his nerves or rather her constant chatter like a machine.

"You too prefer these passage seats like me don't you? People usually don't prefer these seats but I love them. Mark my words they are very comfortable but this is where I always get into problem with my family. But then again family…right?"

She continued to speak while placing all her luggage in its rightful place.

"I am on my way to Matsumoto. That is where I am from, my family lives there. Just like you have a family of your own I too have a family of my own."

Kaname watched as she took her seat still not shutting her mouth. With an irritated sigh he moved his gazed to another side. With hopes that she would stop soon.

"I have been living in Tokyo city for how long…hmm ten years. At the age of eight my parents sent me to boarding school. I go to Cross Academy. A very prestigious school with high level of education. Getting admitted into that school if you are not brilliant is money. Honestly I failed my first three tests but to tell the truth the only way for me get in way using my family. The headmaster is actually my grandfather. When it comes to family we kick aside all the rules and regulations."

Kaname only watched with wide eyes, wondering what was wrong with the 'thing' before him.

"I live in the dorms there. Its almost like living your life in hostels. Due to this damn school my life is all about Home-Train-Dorm! Home-Train-Dorm! Home-Train-Dorm!"

The silent dark haired male could practically hear the throbbing of his left ear in pain. And it was all because of her no stop talking. In hopes for the pain to go away he forced his eyes shut. She on the other hand did not get the signal.

"I'm leaving this city for ever. I mean look at all the people complaining of the city being crowded, its because of people us us migrating like birds this city becomes crowded. I made up my mind I am not coming back to Tokyo city. WHO CARES if I still haven't graduated? I mean how that is even important? Doesn't really matter where I get my degree from as long as it's a valid degree. A part of me wants to go to America. Have you ever been to America?"

Finally Kaname snapped his eyes open hoping this was his chance to speak where he can tell her to 'shut up." But before he could even part an inch of his lips she started.

"I want to go to Vegas! I heard from my friend it is wild. Have you ever heard of the phrase- what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas? I want something like that to happen to me. I plan to have threesome in Veges- one where there will be two girls and one guy and the other where i will be the only girl and two men loving me. Have you ever had three some?"

Kaname's eyes continued to get wider and wider. A part of him was exploding. Never in his life he has had the urge to murder some brutally until now.

"I heard it's not as exciting as it sounds. In reality in the end on two people engages in the act the other only watches. Just image how odd would it be when they meet the next time-hey what's wrong?" She exclaimed suddenly as without a notice the male sitting opposite to her just rudely got off and walked away.

…

He opened the door of the cabin and silently watched as the train continued to move at its fast pace. And then from fur distance he could hear the whistle of another train approaching, soon it bright head light was flashed onto his face. There was another train from the opposite side nearing. Suddenly a wild thought ran into his head-what if he could jump?

It will definitely solve all his current problems of embarrassment and misery. He took a deep breath bracing him inside. Just one jump and all his problems will be solved for ever.

The train was just few seconds away. He prepared to dive down-

"Hey what are you-" he could hear only that much of her voice and just on instinct turned around. The rest he could only see the vigorous movement of her mouth along with her hands realizing she was speaking quite loudly but the sound of the next train passing by muted her.

All he could make out her statement was "…dangerous…chi…fell…got hurt….or may…die…you…shouldn't…"

"Can't you speak!?" her voice was once more cleared up when once the train crossing them fully passed. "Are you mute…or are you one of those shy guys?" Kaname blinked his eyes. "OR just insolent!"

".."

"I mean come on I've already asked you more than couple of time still you don't answer! What is actually wrong with you?-"

"Show the tickets please? Sir-ma'am tickets!" the voice stopped the girl for a second. Kaname thanked God in his mind.

"In my bag, come follow me." She turned to that man opened her bag and showed the ticket. Then the man turned to Kaname and asked for his but to the girl's surprise he wasn't even bothered. Which resulted on a soft pat on his shoulder, and he saw the girl asking him about the ticket.

"Show him your ticket." She was actually showing him her ticket so that he understands what it was.

"I don't have my ticket!" Finally for the first time Kaname opened his mouth.

Both the girl and the ticket collector shared a confused glance.

…

Now all three of were once again sitting by their seats only difference the collector was sitting one the girls seat and she was beside Kaname.

"Sir please try to understand this gentle made a last moment decision that is why some how he just forgot to get his tickets or maybe didn't even get the time." Kaname and the man sitting before them both were surprised to see that even now she was talking on his behalf. "I mean look at it, the train is pretty empty," she said showing the collector the nearby empty seats. "Why don't you make his ticket now!" she advised the collector and then asked. "Sir…? Are you convinced or do you need more explanation?"

The collector this time looked at Kaname who was staring at nothing in particular and asked.

"Which stop would you like to get off at sir!?" But Kaname remained silent as if he did not even hear the man. "Excuse me Sir, where would you like to get off?" this time the man petted on the handsome brunette's knee in order to get his attention but get another shocking question in return.

"Where is this train going?"

"What?" A shocked gasp left the man's mouth and then he moved his confused eyes to the girl sitting beside him.

"Last stop!" the girl suddenly spoke out once again on Kaname's behalf. "Please allow me to explain he is going through a lot, under a lot of stress. I mean look at his face it is all clearly written. Please try and understand the situation and make the ticket for last stop…please!"

"Sir should I make it last stop ticket?" the man asked Kaname again.

"Are you stupid? Or deaf! Didn't you hear what I just said, I explained everything to you yet you continue to pester on him?" the girl slightly yelled at that man.

The collector handed his ticket to Kaname and left then all left between him and the girl was a moment of silence when Kaname was about to open his mouth the girl started speaking once more as she went back to her seat, sat down comfortably and asked with wide eyes.

"Are you high on drugs!" she started her non-stop chatter once again Kaname realized. "What is the matter? Listen if you are having some problems you can share them with me. My brain is just like those people who solve other problems on magazines. All my frinds and family share their problmes with me and bring out soulotion in seconds." She stated to push him to his edge.

"Oh come on tell me, there is no need to be shy! Come on open up tell me. Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"YOU!" Kaname snarled as if his inner beast was coming out.

"YOU ARE MY PROBLEM! WHY CAN'T YOU STOP? DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT I'M NOT INTERESTED IN EITHER SPEAKING OR LISTENING TO YOU OR YOUR BULLLSHIT? I DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE OR CAME FROM OR WHERE YOU ARE GOING! I HAVE NO INTEST IN HOW OR WHO YOUR FAMILY IS…SO PLEASE MIND YOUR OWN BUSNIESS AND LEAVE ME ALONE. DON'T BOTHER ME! AND STOP TALKING!" Kaname took a deep breath once he was done shouting. For some reason he felt good, as if a weight was just released from his shoulder.

In a matter of second he realized what he did. He yelled at someone innocent, he was mad at Yuki but took the anger out on someone who in fact offered help. Guilt started to take over. So kaname turned to look at the girl. To his surprise the girl grew quiet ever since he shouted and was staring at him with a lot of curiosity.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" Kaname got cut off as she interrupted

"Feeling better now?" the girl asked with a huge grin taking over her face and then started again "Besides don't worry, I understand you were upset from the beginning so to feel better you took your anger out on me. It's quite alright I understand. Now-a days I really don't mind and care about getting scolded or beaten up. I'm just too happy. The best days of my life are waiting…trust me the feeling is fantastic!"

"Thank you for understanding." Kaname said politely.

"Oh need to be so polite, the only reason I'm least bothered about everything is because I'm getting married soon. We are going to run away. He is from Kyoto. After marriage I will settle down in Kyoto as well. We will have our own house, five children, our own dog and a cat. Though my family will object; well that is why we are running away!"

Another frustrated sigh left Kaname's lips _there we go again!_

"I mean now that I have turned eighteen, what can they really do if I get married. They cannot stop me. I am going to show up after my honeymoon period is done and just throw ourselves at my parents' feet. They will scold us, kick us maybe even beat us up but in the end for give us. After all there is nothing that they can do once I'm married. I mean they can't ask me to take a divorce can they?"

Kaname could feel smokes emanating from both his ears. At this point he was really tired and exhausted from all her talks but she on the other hand seemed very much in energy.

"Have you ever been to Kyoto I heard it a hilly region. Even to this day I could not figure out the difference between hill or mountain. Why have two names when they look exactly the same. I am so excited to getting married that I actually don't care where I am as long as I am with him. We might even settle down here in Tokyo city. Though personally I don't want to but at time you know you got to make compromise. My mother often tells me life and marriage is all about understand and compromising…"

Just like that she went on and on and on and on till sleep took over her. And Kaname Kuran was not actually surprised to see that even in her sleep her mouth was often moving as if she was still speaking and at times she was even muttering two or three words every now and then.

…

When she opened her eyes the man before her was no longer there.

"Where did he go?" she mumbled scratching her head and rubbing her eyes. She realized the train has actually stopped. She went up to the door and peeked outside only to see him down on the platform wandering aimlessly.

"HEY YOU!" She shouted at the top of lungs but probably Kaname Kuran did not hear her or maybe chose not to hear.

"Do you know him?" there was another man by the door standing behind her, he asked her. "Do you know him ma'am." But she was least bothered to answer him instead continued to call the handsome brunette.

"HEY! The train is leaving." She shouted. "HEY HERO! YOU WILL MISS THE TRAIN!" her brain told her he may not have heard her. Thus she too got off the train and walked after him.

"DO you know him?" the man from behind asked once more.

"Will you shut up!" Then she continued to call Kaname. "OI TRAIN IS LEAVING!"

"SIR!" the man behind her too started to call Kaname.

"Move please," the girl too hopped down from the train and ran after him to chase him down. "HELLO! HEY YOU…BLACK PANT…WHITE SHIRT…BROWN HAIR…TRAIN IS LEAVING."

Finally she managed to catch up Kaname, "Are you crazy? The train is leaving!" she pulled him by the sleeve of his shirt but Kaname managed to yank his arm back and glared at her as hard as he could. And seeing that he had no intention of moving she finally decided to leave him alone.

"Just go to hell!" leaving him behind she ran to catch her train… but as luck would have it she missed it.

"Oh no! No, no damn way!" She thought pulling her own hair down in frustration of missing the train herself.

When she turned her heard she saw Kaname standing quite a distance away from her. She understood he watched the scene of her missing the train.

She went towards him with both her and on her hips, looked at him in the eye for seconds and started,

"YOU BLOODY WEIRDO! I MISSED MY TRAIN. I'M LEFT HERE IN THIS FUCKING STATION ON MY PYJAMAS. WHAT WOULD I DO HERE ALL BY MYSELF? ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? HUH… TELL ME ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Did I ask you to get off the train?" Kaname asked blankly. "Why can't you mind your own business!"

"Oh...oh ho…So now it's my fault. YOU SHAMELESS BASTARD! I was trying to help you and you don't even show gratitude for that. Instead you show me your attitude. You…uncultured unfiltered beast!" She shouted.

"Thank you!" Kaname too this time hissed back clasping both his hands together. "NOW WOULD YOU PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!?"

"Leave. You. Alone.!" She punctuated each word and then crossed her arms before her chest and shook her head vigorously. "Ain't happening bro...!"

The response made Kaname narrow his eyes at her. It was a supposed to be a threatening glare but she was not affected by it...at all!

"I missed my train because of you! All my belongings are gone because of you! Now it is all your responsibility… Now YOU," she pointed her finger right at his nose. "…will make sure I reach home safely that too with my entire luggages!"

From his face anyone could tell that he was livid. He continued to take deep breath to keep himself under control. He was furious beyond measure, people who know him would actually move hundred feet away from him and that is where the problem was she did not know him.

"AND DON'T YOU DARE SHOW ME THAT TOUGH LOOK OF YOURS, BECAUSE IT'S NOT WORKING!"

He continued to glare at her and she glared at him back with equal hatred in her eyes. It almost surprised him that someone was actually capable of looking at him in the eyes and look at him like that.

Crossing his arms before her he shot her another glare with his wine shade eyes. His mind started to think of several ways he could kill her…like chop her to pieces, or stab her, no shoot her or just strangle her with his bare hands. Judging by her size and age he is more than sure she will not be able to fight him. But then he did something he never even imagined he would do even he himself could not belive he was doing something like that…he ran…just ran as fast as he could.

But he was wrong to underestimate her because she too ran after him while screaming at the top her.

"Hey stop! SOMEONE PLEASE CATCH THAT MAN!" She screamed. "THIEF…SOMEONE PLEASE CATCH THAT THIEF!"

It was in that moment even though Kaname Kuran did not realize but thought of Yuki, his pain, their broken marriage, the embarrassment everything was out of his mind. Only thing that was in his mind was how to escape from the beast chasing after him as he continued to run as fast as he could.

**A/N: now that you read the frist chapter tell me again who do you think is best suited for this girl's character? VERONICA OR AIYORA! This is your last chance by next chapter I will have to select wither on of them. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>He ran, Kaname Kuran ran as fast as he could, like his life depends on it.<p>

"Hey…Hey…Oh my God! HE IS RUNNING AWAY! SOMEBODY PLEASE GET THE THIEF…BROWN HAIR, FAIR SKIN! POLICE! POLICE! POLICE!" The faster he ran the louder she yelled while chasing after him. To be honest Kaname was quite shocked at what he was doing? Running away that too from a girl? That was not his style but then running away from her seemed quite impossible. Then there was other problem…the girl pointed him as a criminal if he doesn't come up with anything fast enough he might get arrested.

She came to a halt at the sudden disappearance of the man before her. Her lungs gasped for air while her eyes kept on searching for the man she was after.

"Where…did…he… go?" she demanded between her long breaths. "Strang-" she got cut off as a hand cover her mouth coming out of nowhere. Her eyes widened. Then in next second another hand wrapped around her thin waist taking full control of her body. Getting onto her self-defence instinct she bit on the hand gathering up all the strength making the person gasp out from the sudden unexpected pain.

"Calm down it's me." Kaname whispered in the girl's ear as he pulled her away from the station taking her into a dark corner. The girl continued to struggle her best to get out of his grip but definitely she was no match for him when it comes to physical strength.

Kaname finally freed her mouth but kept his grip on her waist as they arrived in the quiet dark ally.

"WHERE DO-" Kaname covered her mouth again to stop her from screaming.

"Listen to me carefully…" Kaname voice came out as a hiss "I will take you to the next station, only if you promise to stay calm. However till you reach the station be a good girl and stop talking…is that clear?" he patiently waited for her reaction. Like an obedient child the girl nodded her head while watching him with her wide eyes making the brunette male slowly loosening his grip on her and freeing her mouth.

It was way too late at night. There was hardly any form of transportation available around. The dishevelled brunette male and the young girl beside him in her pyjamas roamed around the streets and dark ally of an unknown place till they saw a man sitting inside his own taxi lounging.

The girl ran towards it pulling Kaname along with her.

"Where would you like to go?" the taxi driver asked the pair.

"The next railway station please." The driver opened the door for them to enter. The girl sat at the back in the middle and whereas Kaname was in front beside the driver.

"Come on! Come on…lets go…let's go…let's go…go go go..." the girl started to push the driver. But to both their surprise the driver started a little prayer muttering slightly under whisper.

"Dear God, help us all, protect us from all the evil and bad ones around."

"Yes…yes God heard you now…lets' go!" the girl continued to rush until the driver to start moving.

Finally he started the car. An expression of utter shock took over both Kaname and the girl's face making them share a confused glanced at each other. They saw the driver moving the stirring but they could hardly feel the car moving. The speed was even slower than a paddled bicycle.

A while passed…

The car kept on moving slowly. Kaname was staring at nothing in particular. His mind was totally blank at the moment; on top of that he was not even trying to think anything. Because at this stage anything was possible, the situation was quite unpredictable. But the girl did not move her eyes from the driver's form. Her eyes wide opened eyes watched the grey haired man as if he has two heads.

After a bit she moved her gazed towards Kaname, then once again back at the driver and at Kaname and back to the driver the next second.

"What do you think you're doing? How can we catch the train like this?" she snapped at the driver running out of patience.

"Ma'am…you cannot catch the train anyway." The middle aged driver replied as calmly as possible.

Then added even more casually as if to taunt her. "The next station is around 80 kilometers from here."

The girl face palmed on utter frustration, and then ran her finger along her long dark hair trying her best to calm down.

In two second the oddest thing out of all happened; the driver seemed to get more relaxed and started to hum a song in the next second started to sing trying to calm down the heavy environment inside the car.

Kaname did not pay any attention to it. But the girl's jaw dropped right away. She turned her head towards Kaname and spoke in a worried tone "he is insane, totally insane." This time the driver started to sing out loud…quite loud getting into both the passengers nerves.

"Stop the car." This time Kaname spoke in a calm manner but his voice held his signature authoritative command.

"Sorry sir?" the driver asked confused.

"I said stop the car!" the time his voice had a dangerous tone to it. The driver figured out and did as he was asked; he stopped the car.

"Is everything alright sir?" the driver approached the male cautiously.

"What happened?" the girl asked irritated.

Kaname did not bother to answer either of their questions. He simply opened his side of the door and climbed out.

"Oh no…can't you hold it a little longer…is it that emergency…is it gonna take time? Number one or number two?!" the girl exclaimed annoyed because to her it appeared that he was going to the bathroom. But that was not actually the case. He came to the other side of the car and opened the door to the driver's side and ordered.

"Move to that side!" he said to the driver, who looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Sir?"

"Moves to that side." the driver blinked at the strange command but did as he was asked out of fright but looked quite tensed.

"Sir…! What are you doing? Sir? Wh-what are you doing?" without replying Kaname placed himself on the driver's seat slammed the door shut and started the car, and that too at a very high speed.

"Sir…Sir…Sir please I'm begging you sir. Please stop the car." The driver desperately cried in the process of trying to stop Kaname but he paid no attention to it at all.

"Hey! Hey! What are you doing? We will end up crashing? Have you gone mad!" the girl interrupted and prevented the driver from going near Kaname.

"No…no…what is he doing? I used my entire life-saving to buy this car…I will be finished if something happens to this car. Madam please stop him." He kept on crying.

"Listen up you moron…there is nothing to worry about. Take a look at this man! Look at his style." She pointed at Kaname who put all his concentration into the car's steering wheel. "Look and tell me does he look like an ordinary man to you? No right? Because is not…he is very rich."

"Sir PLEASE SPARE ME!" Kaname kept on driving without paying any sort of attention to those two.

"Listen here you fool we both are in this situation because of this man." Again she pointed her finger at Kaname, only to have the handsome brunette glance at her from the corner of his eyes for a second. "if anything happens to your car he will pay for full damage and don't worry if he doesn't then I will make him do it." She assured the driver who kept on begging Kaname to stop, who was least bothered to listen.

"Will we survive the crash?" driver asked the girl at the back seat.

"Don't worry nothing will happen...just relax!"

The Kuran male drove his way into the station racing against the train.

…

Finally the car stopped with a hard brake as they arrived at the station. Kaname quickly bringing out his wallet paid the cab man with extra cash and then got out of the car grabbed the girl by her hand hurried his way into the station.

As they reached there to both their relief the train was still standing on its platform. Kaname gestured the girl to go for it.

"Listen thank you very much for all your help but from now on please mind your own business and don't worry about me, I'm perfectly fine by myself." Kaname explained her as calmly as possible hoping it got into that small head of her.

"Okay…Okay understood. Now bye-bye!" The girl waved her hand bidding him farewell rushing towards the train.

But as soon as Kaname turned around she called him from back "hey I need to borrow some money…I need to drink water and buy some food. I'll return it back in the train."

With a sigh Kaname stacked some notes into the girl's hand. His mind was quite excited because finally he will be free of this…he didn't know how to point at her…thing!

…

Kaname got out of the station. Now for him everything seemed peaceful. He was feeling like a survivor from a natural disaster. He thanked God in mind that finally that girl was out of the picture. With his calm mind he started walking towards the dark road of this unknown city. He knew nothing nor did not even want to know because at this time everything was perfect. His mind felt ease…free, free of everything, all sorts of pressure.

Meanwhile the girl bought her water and burger from the nearby store inside the train station. She opened up all her food and started eating there "No matter how tasty food can be it never beats water…when you're thirsty water is the only solution. I mean who needs all the colas and soda right? They actually do nothing but harm your health."

The shop keeper just started at her "No comparison. What do you like water or cola?" the shopkeeper smiled and replied "cola."

"Are you stupid? You are…seriously." She snapped. "Nothing can be compared to water." With that she opened the bottle and started drinking from it in small gulps not being aware that her train has actually blown the whistle a while ago and now started moving from the platform. But suddenly as she realized her heart stopped, eyes widened and body became frozen on the ground. She could clearly hear the sound of the train moving. She dropped the bottle and turned her head only to find out her nightmare was coming true. The train was indeed moving.

Leaving everything once again she ran after the train as fast as she could but alas…just like last time this time too, the train was fast enough for her to catch up to. Therefore for the second time in that night she missed her train! Once again!

And worse part, after frantically looking around here and there she realized that this time the man who she held responsible for everything has also disappeared.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" the girl pulled her hair.

Now she is all by herself in the middle of night stranded in an estranged train station.

And all she could do was curse under her breath "…damn him!"

* * *

><p>"The next station is about 100 kilometers from here…I can call the station master over there and they will take care of your luggage. That is all that I can do." The dark haired girl got lectured by the man with 80% grey hair on his head who appeared no less than 65, he was the chief of this railway station.<p>

"My dear…you need to understand, that world is no safe place for you." the girl just nodded her head. "Then why do such reckless stuff? Why seek attention? I'm pretty sure you are not aware that people in this part of the country are not very sober… a beautiful girl as you is an open treasure to the hungry men that crosses path. You need to be very careful. A simple mistake of yours is good enough to ruin your life forever, and there would be nothing you could do."

"Do you have any idea little girl, what kind of dangerous situation you've gotten yourself into…do you even have a clue about what can happen with you?" the girl didn't even bother to reply. "Of-course how you can even have a reply…? This is the main problem of being a girl, they never listen. Even I have missed quite a few train in my life but I'm a man...we can get away with anything! But it's different for girls…let me tell you in details that what actually could have happen to yo-"

"Excuse me!" finally the girl spoke interrupting the old man.

"Yes my dear?"

"I just wanted to know the advices that you are giving me…is it for free or do you charge for it?" she asked quite politely.

"NO my dear…it's just free advice for your betterment, so that things like these never takes place for the second time or in the near future."

"Good" there was sarcasm in her voice that the old man could not catch.

"THEN I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR NON-SENSE! OLD FUCKSTARD! MY MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS AND DO WHAT I ASKED YOU TO DO…call them and inform about my luggage the rest is my problem not yours" she screamed at the top of her lungs standing up on her feet ,while both her hands slammed down on the man's desk.

The old man was out of words! His eyes widened and jaw dropped at the young woman's action.

"COME ON MAKE THE PHONE CALL…" she demanded. "NOW!"

Without wasting any more time the girl stormed out of the railways chief's office, while he made his phone call to the next station where her belongings can be picked up.

…

"You left your water." The girl turned her head as soon as she heard the voice; it was the same man from the food store. She sighed in relief, at least some she knew. But in the next few minutes the grin on her face turned into a frown. As the man carrying a bottle of water and food took a step towards her. The expression in his eyes are different this time, even she could clearly tell it was lust. The girl gulped nervously but kept her composure calm.

"You…?" she charged him. "What do you want?"

"You were hungry, weren't you? Here you go your food and water." He extended his hand towards the girl waiting patiently for her to take it. But this time she took a step back only for the man to take a step towards her once again.

"What are you doing?" she hissed at the man clearing understanding his intentions. "Stay back!" Trying to look tough she shouted.

The man just gave out an odd laughter. "What's wrong you seem scared?... Are you scared?" The girl tensed at that and her discomfort was clearly shown in her face this-time and of course it didn't go unnoticed by the shopkeeper." The man who accompanied you…left."

She disgustedly watched as the shopkeeper eyed her from head to toe. She was quite a beauty to the point it made him drool for her as he licked his lower lip.

"Stay away from me." The girl warned him but it only made the man smirk. "But I'm the good guy. I'm here to help you." His voice sent shiver down the black haired girl's spine.

"Is everything alright Mihu?" the girl turned her head to see a bunch of men standing behind her. There were about 7-8 of them. It made her even more nervous. She gulped hard while focusing on the situation trying to be aware of every single detail around her. She could feel the lusty glare all the males were giving her.

"I am fine. But its just that, this poor girl missed her train and unfortunately it was the last one for the night." The man said smirking wickedly.

"Oh no!" One of them from the group chuckled. "So she is all alone."

"And here I am trying to help but she is just misunderstanding me. I only want to help you miss. After all these areas not safe for such an exotic beauty, and you miss are the open treasure here."

"Mihu it is not safe here why not take her somewhere safe for the night." One from the crowd suggested chuckling darkly.

"Why don't you come to my place, believe me miss it is safe very safe." He paused to smirk at her wickedly. "Only you and me."

"Shut up!" the girl roared trying to appear strong. "Don't try to act smart."

"Feisty!" one of the boys from the crowd behind commented.

"And a beauty…looks like our lucky day." Another one from the crowd commented.

"Guys stop harassing the girl…after all she is all alone." The guy named Mihu said in the most sarcastic tone possible.

"Don't make me slap you." The girl shouted again. "I have strong hands."

"Off-course! if that's the excuse you need to touch me then go ahead… you are more than welcome." With that said Mihu extended his cheek towards her. She got nervous… but pushing past the guy she rushed towards the exit of the station.

"Where are you going? Where is my slap?" the group of men followed after her.

The girl fastened her pace and got out of the station immediately. To her relief the moment she got out of the station platform she found a group of women standing right outside. She sighed out of relief. So she went towards them and decided to stay there till the morning. Hoping for now her problem has been solved.

_'What do I do now? There is no train until morning…it's his entire fault that asshole!'_she though in her mind while cursing the man who is responsible for all this. The worst part is this time he is nowhere to be seen.

"Hey get on the bike…!" The voice snapped the girl out of her thoughts. She turned to see a man in black leather jacket, with red sparkly shirt underneath and blue jeans. And the most hilarious part was that he was wearing a pair of huge goggles at night. He was on a bike.

"What's wrong get on the bike. Just me alone at my place, all night long…"

"What?" she asked him confused but then as she looked around she registered that she was standing on the red-light are. The women around her were waiting get a potential client for the night.

"I am not like that." She mumbled embarrassedly.

"Oh come on for someone like you I will pay triple than I usually pay."

"You are mis-understanding I am not one of them.

"Relax darling! I'll pay you a good amount the more you pleasure me the more I'll pay you." The man said with a teasing smile.

"I already told you I'm not one of them." The girl shouted.

"What a feisty one…?" He sneered. "You are not just a beauty but also very spicy. I like spicy."

She walked away from there hoping the man would move onto to the next interested female but no he continued to follow her with his bike on slow and steady speed.

"Oh darling dearest…come on I'll make you more than happy." he too was not going to give up so easily.

"Oh I want my cock in your mouth gorgeous mouth girl." he kept on saying as he followed her.

The girl desperately looked around looking for a place to escape. She could feel the situation was getting dangerous. And that exact same time as if it was God's miracle, somehow she managed to get a sight of _him_…the one who is responsible for all this mess.

She noticed walking towards the dark streets. Without wasting any more time she ran with the one on bike following right behind her calling her out as 'darling!'.

…

Kaname Kuran walked towards the darkness. He had no clue where this street will lead him. What will be waiting for him? Right now his life was passing through tunnel of darkness. But as the old saying goes there is always light at the end of the tunnel. Maybe now it's his turn to see what kind of light awaits him. A part of him truly wanted to believe that phrase to turn true for him. Then the question remains what kind of light will it be without Yuki? The girl who was born to the light of his life…

And the next thing Kaname Kuran knew is being pulled into someone's armsalmost taking him off guard.

The only sound he was able to hear was whisper of a girl

"Oh God…you are the best. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

At this point it was his turn to be shocked because from what his eyes could pick the girl desparate holding onto him was none other than _that crazy bitch!_

"You…?" Kaname hissed fuming up in anger. "You missed your train…again?" This time he too was shocked. I mean how one can miss their train twice in one night?

Then he looked back at the man on the bike "Who is that clown on the bike?" he asked focusing his attention back to the girl and looked back at the guy again but this time the moment Kaname laid his dark wine eyes on him, the man left the scene left immediately.

The girl sighed in relief as soon as the man was left the scene.

"So tell me how did you miss your train this time?" Kaname demanded this time. The girl stared at him for a while then with a huge grin on her face she introduced herself.

"I'm Aiyora." She said extending her hand towards the dark haired handsome man.

"…Kaname." The male replied taking her hand in a slight shake.

"Kaname!" She repeated his name in a sarcastic voice "please to meet you…and you know what I have never been so happy to meet someone in my life as I am today, Kaname. After all it was all because of you that this entire problem started." Her sarcasm became clearer.

"Didn't I tell you never underestimate me…I'm not letting you go anywhere till you take me home. I have seen the money inside your wallet, for now we will get into a hotel and then in the morning we pick up my stuff and then you will drop me home! Is that clear?" The girl finished with a huge grin on her face once again.

"Is that clear?"

Kaname just let out his breath in a tired sigh and bit the inside of his jaw as tightly as possible. But it appeared as if the girl was least bothered with his tough looks. It kind of surprised him that these looks did not work on her. As per his knowledge served this menacing looks scared almost all in his circle even being Yuki, the love of his life. But this girl who was probably not even half his age was least bothered by it.

"Let's go…and this though look of yours…you can give me on the way as we move. Now let's get moving. Come on! Come on! Come on!" With that she started to move, pulling Kaname Kuran along with her by tugging him by his sleeves.

And what did Kaname Kuran do in this situation? He let out a frustrated sigh while brushing his free hand combing through his soft brown locks and did what remained as the only option in the menu for him…to let her lead!

**a/n: Thank you all for reading hope you guys enjoyed. **


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter -3**

* * *

><p>Kaname and the girl named Aiyora walked along the dark road not knowing where to actually go. If it were only up to Kaname then he could have had anything easily but no, that isn't the case, this devil in form a girl glued to him. No matter how hard he tries to get rid of her somehow she manages to find him.<p>

"Kana-me! Ka-na-me! Ka-name" the mysterious handsome looking brunette eyed the girl from the corner of his eyes trying to figure out what she was really up to Trying to whisper out his name in so many ways.

"You know what…even your name has problem! It's so depressing no matter how you try to say it." Now she is bashing his own name that too his face. "…Weird right? Kah-nah-meh?"

She is indeed something way out of his understanding. Even his intellectual brain does not have the capacity to understand her personality.

"Never in my life could I have imagined that a girl can be this weird." Kaname commented with a frustrated sigh.

"Hey…!" she called tugging onto his sleeve. "We are moving more and more towards the darkness. Isn't it awesome?" He didn't answer; no, he was not trying to be rude. Only because he didn't it was not necessary to for him to answer to her every question.

"It is so awesome! Aren't you having fun Kaname? I am having fun." She was least bothered by his silence and chose to continue anyways.

"You're having fun?" Kaname asked supressing a sarcastic chuckle. "The beaming of your face looks like as if we are here to have a picnic."

"Only if you can make sandwiches!" Its as if the answers are always ready to burst out of her mouth.

"You should be kept in a museum! People should buy tickets to see you." He may have hissed it out as an insult but she chose to take it as a compliment.

"Oh really! What about you then? Where should they keep you? You are more strange than I am. I mean look at you, travelling on a train but don't know where the train goes. Then you got off at some random station and made me miss my train. And then you drive like a manic almost killing me in the process and now, we are walking towards the darkness…destination-unknown! I mean seriously what is your problem?"

Once more the male grazed down at her casting her a sharp look with his deep wine shaded eyes.

"…oh no sorry my bad I forgot" then she gave him an equally weird look and continued "you never share your problem with anyone."

Kaname let out another sigh

"Your character is as strange as the sound of your name Kah-nah-meh!"

"It is not KAH. NAH. MEH! Its Kaname." The way she was pronouncing it, was actually starting to get into him to the point where it became offensive.

"You know what if you are ever cast in the movie you will never be cast as the hero. You will make a perfect villain." The best possible way to respond to her non-sense was to take deep breath in order to keep yourself calm. That was exactly what Kaname Kuran was doing.

"Who is your favourite actor Kaname?" this time the Kuran male just chuckled at the random question. "Oh come on this can't be a secret." She nagged slight punching his biceps.

"I think I asked the wrong question. Who is your favourite actress?" Kaname just rolled his eyes.

"Do you not watch movie?"

"I prefer to read."

"Why am I not surprised!"

"No problem! Tell what do you like in girls? You like girls right? Or are you into men or both or animals?" Kaname turned his head towards Aiyora who was staring at him with gleaming eyes and asked "And what exactly are you referring to?"

"Type of girls you are into. Like boobs no boobs, big bottom small bottom,hourglass, what sort of brazilian do you want her to have in the basement? Clean, heart shaped, runway or just bush!"

"…WHAT?"Kaname gasped at her straight forward perversity.

"What am I embarrassing you? Or are you getting horny? Turned on? Aroused?" by letting out a groan Kaname started to walk foreword leaving the girl behind; but as he left the girl behind a soft smile crept on his lips. She truly was one interesting piece.

"Hey where do you think you are going?" She ran after the man trying to catch up with his pace.

…

After walking for quite a long time they came to find a hotel.

HOTEL DECENT!

By the name and the exterior of it Kaname felt repulsed to put his foot into it. With once simple glace he knew what it actually was but the girl with him did not and that is why she rushed in before he could get the chance to pull her back.

Entering the hotel Kaname Kuran noticed the man sitting behind the reception desk staring at Aiyora taking in her form from head to toe in the most dirtiest form possible.

With a hard look in his eyes and no expression on his face Kaname moved towards the reception desk. "Do you accept credit card?" he asked.

"Sorry sir no credit just cash." He spoke in a voice that was very much high on drugs.

"Ok…" Kaname asked the manager "so how much is the tariff."

"Tariff?" the manager asked suspiciously.

"How much is the rate for one day?" Kaname chose his words very carefully trying to make sure the man behind the desk does not get a wrong impression since there was a girl with him. And just as he suspected, the man moved his focus on the girl beside him who was innocently taking in the view of cheap interior.

Then proceeded to ask Kaname "Sir are you sure that need room for a day? Shouldn't you take it on per hour basis?" he suggested.

"Stay on track and answer me what I ask you?" Kaname voice came out quite firm and strict as he glared at the manager but the girl beside him started some calculation in her mind and when Kaname and the manager almost reached the solution she did what she does best-poke her nose.

"Hey…why do we need the room for a whole day our work will be done in just a couple of hours? We don't need a room for a whole day. We will take the room on per hour basis." She just thre her decision into them.

"Aiyora please let me do the talking, you have no idea what he is referring to." Kaname tried to explain.

"Yeah yeah…you are doing a great job at that I can totally see it. Come on what is there to be embarrassed about? Be practical!" both the male eyed the girl. Kaname could not even begin to imagine where the receptionist's mind was running.

"Besides we will be running short of money that way." She whispered to Kaname and then turned to the manger and spoke and as if she is the one with final say "We will take the room on per hour basis." Kaname placed his palm before his lips to hide the smile that was bursting to come out.

"For how many hours?" the manager wickedly smirked Kaname. And Kaname in return turned to the girl asked "For how many hours?"

"Two hours?" she suggested. Kaname just nodded his head saying no with a sly grin on his face. "Three hours?" Kaname still nodded no "four hours? Oh come on four hours is more than enough. In the end we will have nothing to do apart from playing cris-cross game and chase each other."

Kaname knew her were innocent but the man in the hotel only took the dirty meaning.

"Sir four hours then?" the man asked.

"Yes we will take the room for four hours." Kaname answered.

As the he was handing over the key to Kaname Aiyora snatched the key from the man's hand.

"I'll go get freshen up."

"Sure…!" Kaname replied awkwardly.

…

As Aiyora moved away from the two male the receptionist leaned towards Kaname and asked in a hushed whisper

"Sir never in my career I have seen a customer coming with a bomb like this. Looks like she will turn your bones to jelly." Kaname said nothing at that comment. In some weird way he found it quite funny. After all these were not circumstances he was accustomed to.

"Sir where did you find her?" the man asked again.

"In the train." Kaname replied with a sly grin trying to imitate the man "So you think she will be good?" He was just having dirty guy talk with a random stranger.

"Boss she is a total sex bomb! That will make you explode several times in through out the four hours."

Kaname smiled and indicated with his fingers showing four and said "four hours with her!" In reality he was actually trolling

"All the best sir!" the man wished back bring out a medium size bowl full of condoms and presenting it before Kaname. "Take as many as you want it's on the house."

And he actually took just as a joke not one but three and stuffed them into his pocket.

…

The moment when Kaname stepped into the room Aiyora came charging at him with questions.

"What were you two whispering about?" He said nothing just shut the door and eyed the girl before him for a while and commented as he walked past the girl "You truly are the oddest creature I have ever seen in my life."

"Do not try to change the topic" Aiyora hissed placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm not doing any such thing." He replied keeping his calm composure.

"Fine then…but just so you know that I am a Karate black belt." She turned around only to find the man she was talking to was making some tea for himself and it annoyed her to no end.

"Just so you know I'm a black belt." She repeated when he was already busy drinking his tea and paid no attention to her.

"I'm quite skilled at it I'm a Karate black belt after all. I may behave like good innocent girl but I have beaten up bulky men as well. After all I'm a black belt and black belts can defend themselves." And this time it caught Kaname's attention, especially her constant mention of being a black belt. He turned around but girl only to find her standing in one corner of the room as if she is trying to hide from him.

"Tell me why are you emphasizing on the word 'black belt'?"

"I'm just informing you…that's all." She casually replied as if it's no big deal.

"Oh I see, how amusing! So this is your way of threatening me…that if I try to rape you will apply your karate skills on me… correct?" Kaname asked raising one of his elegant eyebrows.

"Maybe…yes…in-fact offcourse. What do you expect I will sit in one corner and allow you to rape me? But in any case that is least of my concerns because I know very well that you cannot rape me."

"I no such intentions either." Kaname replied calmly trying to assure her.

"You can't do it."

"I just assured you that I won't…"

"That because you _can't _do it. I'm pretty sure you don't even know how to do it."

"What exactly are you trying to do? Provoke me so that I actually rape you?" Kaname asked getting annoyed.

"Hey…don't even think about it. I am one of those old fashioned girl. I'm a one man woman and I already have him in my life, Akatsuki. My Akatsuki Kain, my only man forever and ever." The dark haired girl spoke in her dreamy voice while amusing Kaname beyond norm.

"You will be happy to know that I'm also a one woman man and I too have her in my life." with that Kaname took out his wallet.

"You have her picture? Show me show me show me…" she snatched the wallet from Kaname's hand to see the picture but the moment her eyes landed it the smile on her face was replaced by a deep frown. Kaname raised an eyebrow to find out what exactly happened to her all on a sudden.

"Do I look like a fool to you?" she asked Kaname with the same frown on her face.

"What happened?" Curiosity started taking over him with the change in her mood.

Akemi tuned his wallet towards him to show him "It's a five year old kid…" Kaname flipped the side of the wallet to reveal a matured picture of Yuki.

"Oh mine…she is sexy…but why short hair?" she asked

Kaname let out a depressed sigh and took a deep breath before answering "because I like long hair in woman she chose to make it short. Just to test my feelings."

"Seriously…she truly is meant for you because she sounds as weird as you are." Kaname said nothing in response just looked at the girl intensely trying to figure her out. She was quite irritating but then again at the same time these irritating things started to make his cold heart feel warm…in some strange manner.

"But she has a very pretty face and the odd and disgusting fact is that she looks a lot like you."

"She is my cousin as well."

"She is so pretty you truly are a lucky man..." Kaname's frown deepen at this statement and it didn't go unnoticed by Aiyora either "hey…what's wrong?" She asked placing her hand on Kaname's shoulder but he decided to remain quiet.

"Oh there you go your famous silence again…can you please tell me what is bothering you? I told you everything about myself now it's your turn." Kaname remained silent so Aiyora decided to speak again getting to the main conclusion "I see so she is the one…that dumped you?"

"No it was my life that dumped me." Kaname spoke placing himself on the bed. Aiyora eyed his movement for a while, then went towards him and bent down on her knees on the floor before him.

Kaname's eyes widen as he felt her hand caressing his face softly. And suddenly a weird realization hit him, how soft her hands were.

"You love her a lot don't you Kaname?" she asked in a very serious tone, though Kaname did not show it on his face but he was a bit shocked at her seriousness but then again it was no big deal because ever since he met her his life gave him quite a few shocks. Kaname placed his hand to caress the hand on his face. "She did hurt you badly!" He remained silent while slowly leaning into her touch.

"…and now we will take revenge." And there you go he snapped his eyes open.

She got up on her feet and demanded for Yuki's photo."Give both her photos to me."

"Why?" Kaname asked raising one of his eyebrows.

"Because you will take revenge on this bitch for breaking your heart, and now man up and give me the photos." For some reason Kaname did what she asked him to do. Then in the next second she hand him back those photos.

"Do you have match sticks?"

Kaname was about to say no but then he remembered he recently started smoking after the incident. He brought out the lighter from his pocket as asked it will work.

"Perfect now you burn the pictures and her at same time…tada!" Ahe chirped clapping her hand.

"…It's childish…"

"Oh come on. Are you not familiar with the nike logo-just do it."

Kaname knew very well it was totally pointless arguing with her so he decided to go along with her. He lit the pictures in flame and watched it burning away Yuki's face, his Yuki's face.

"Now go to the bathroom and flush the photos and her from your life forever and be free." and by giving her one last look Kaname followed her instruction and when he came out of the bathroom he did not even know that there was a smile on his face.

"So?" she asked with a soft giggle. "Feeling better?"

"This is so odd…however by doing such childish things I actually feel better."

"See I told you!"

Kaname took a step towards her only to take her face in both his hands. The girl looked at him confidently not a single tint of blush was on her face neither fears in her eyes.

"Be free from now on because trust me; you are one of those way out of the league handsome hunks that any girl in the world would go crazy for. Plus from the way you dress its clear that you are rich and successful. Believe in yourself Kaname, you will get tones of better girls. That Yuki was shit before you. If I was single I swear I would be the first to be head over heels for you."

"Thank you…thank you so much. You are very kind. I wish from the core of my heart that someday I can be like you." Kaname spoke softly by closing his eyes.

"That's quite impossible…because God has made only one piece of me. It's Limited edition you know." She said with a wink.

"You really do love yourself the most don't you?" Kaname asked with a smile

"Yup!" she spoke proudly and it brought another smile to his face. "I'm my most favourite…"

"I just I could live my life the way you do."

"That's impossible but you will get a far better girl that guaranteed."

He smiled for some reason he felt flattered and it felt really good that way.

"So tell me Kaname what do you think of me?" there you go another one of those awkward questions that a girl will never ask a guy but it came out of Aiyora's mouth pretty casually.

"Uhm… what?" he was the one who sort of felt embarrassed.

"I asked what you think of me?" she asked more confidently moving before him in 360 degree showing him each of her sides' curves everything possible.

But before Kaname could answer the loud banging of the door got both their attention.

Kaname opened the door to find the man from the reception running around banging every door possible and he appeared quite panicked. "what happened?"

"Police! Police! Police. Everyone please come out! Come out now!"

Kaname was no fool so he figured out what exactly happened. He went inside the room took Aiyora by the hand and ran out.

"Hey...what's wrong? Where are we going? Why is everyone running?" she was the only person among the group running who was constantly speaking. "Kaname why are we running away like thieves."

"I'VE OPENED THE BACK DOOR EVERYONE PLEASE EXIT THAT WAY…" yelled the manager.

Kaname and Aiyora simply followed the crowd before them. As they got out of the hotel Kaname lost his grip on Aiyora. And she came face to face with the receptionist whom she asked innocently

"What happened here?"

"Oh no madam this is quite common but the next time when you come here please bring your luggage so that we can show the police its legit."

"But my luggage's are stuck in the train."

"Then why couldn't you ask him to book a room in the train next know the ones where two people can stay, though it will be a bit difficult for him to do it there with this exceptionally tall height…but may have made things more spicier."

"but what are you referring to?" Aiyora asked feeling more stupid since what ever the man said made no sense to her.

"I will explain them later!" came a different voice and Aiyora turned to see Kaname rushing towards them. He took her by the arms and pulled her along with him.

Once again both were following the crowd to escape from police and neither Kaname nor Aiyora had any idea what else waits them in this particular night. For them at this point life was full of surprises.

**A/N: thank you all for reading hope you guys enjoyed. **


End file.
